Inverter circuits and the like are provided with a switching element (for example, a MOSFET) and a reflux diode connected in parallel to the switching element. With inverter operation, causing current (reverse conduction) to flow to the reflux diode can prevent destruction to the switching element. However, when a semiconductor chip having a switching element and a chip having a reflux diode are each separate chips, there are adverse effects, namely, the module of the inverter circuit or the like becomes larger, the miniaturization of the module cannot be attained, and costs also rise.